


[Fanmix] The Last Prom On Earth

by thesaddestboner



Series: The Last Prom on Earth [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Fanmix, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Nashville Predators, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>shea weber's tears are delicious</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] The Last Prom On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This mix is for the [](http://hs_hockey.livejournal.com/profile)[**hs_hockey**](http://hs_hockey.livejournal.com/) challenge. I meant to write a fic to go along with it, but about two or three days ago I realized I wasn't going to finish it in time. Whups. ~~There _will_ be a fic to go along with this mix at some point, just a little further down the road.~~
> 
> The basic plot, though, is that Shea gets dumped by Ryan Suter a couple weeks before prom. And then he finds out Ryan is going to take Zach Parise to prom instead.
> 
> Yeah the whole thing is a bit ridiculous (and the Gayngs song is totally a parody of '80s teen romantic comedy love songs) but isn't that kind of what '80s teen romantic comedies are all about?!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

[The Last Prom On Earth](http://nullrefer.com/?http://8tracks.com/notsotragic/the-last-prom-on-earth)

And after it ends  
We'll try to be friends  
They say that what doesn't kill us makes us who we are

— “It Had To Be You,” Motion City Soundtrack

It's been a really long road  
We've had our ups and downs  
So do me this last favor  
Me and you  
One last prom  
Just for me and you  
One last prom

— “The Last Prom on Earth,” Gayngs

I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me  
And every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be

— “Always Something There To Remind Me,” The Hippos

Best friends  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not the other way around

— “Bang the Doldrums,” Fall Out Boy

I touch you once, I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends someday

— “If You Leave,” Nada Surf

The hardest walk you could ever take  
Is the walk you take from A to B to C

— “The Hardest Walk,” The Jesus and Mary Chain

And that's the oldest story in the world  
You lost the key to paradise  
That's the oldest story in the world

— “Oldest Story In the World,” The Plimsouls

Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing  
you know it baby

— “Don’t You (Forget About Me),” AM

There is no justice  
There’s just dark stars above

— “The New Kid,” Old 97’s

Good feeling, won't you stay with me just a little longer?  
It always seems like you're leaving when I need you here just a little longer

— “Good Feeling,” Violent Femmes

Well I don't know where I'll go now  
And I don't really care who follows me there  
But I'll burn every bridge that I cross  
And find some beautiful place to get lost  
And find some beautiful place to get lost

— “Let’s Get Lost,” Elliott Smith

If I could I would but you're with him now  
It'd do no good  
I should have fought him but instead I let him  
I let him take it

— “Fight Test,” The Flaming Lips

And I'm out of your range  
Now it's kind of strange  
How we change orbit in our lives  
You were kind of a moon outside of my room  
I could just feel you nearby  
Now I feel you gone  
'Cause I know which side you're on  
And it's not mine

— “Orbiting,” The Weepies

The wind rose up today and it blew my blues away  
The wind rose up today and it blew my blues away  
Go ahead if you have to leave me  
You ain't coming back this time, I hope that's fine  
Got my sunshine, I'll get by  
Got my sunshine, I'll get by  
Got my sunshine, I'll get by

— “Got My Sunshine,” Mojave 3


End file.
